


[podfic] (Won't) Let Me Hold You Down

by dizzzylu, tacit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Control Issues, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacit/pseuds/tacit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing with Derek, Stiles knows, is all about trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (Won't) Let Me Hold You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Won't) Let Me Hold You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491364) by [dizzzylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu). 



**Length** : 25:47  
 **Download links** : at [FileFactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/34b6j8l13yo7/n/_Won_t_Let_You_Hold_Me_Down_mp3) or [permanent link at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wont-let-me-hold-you-down)


End file.
